Unbound
by phenomenalxlaura
Summary: "Life wouldn't be so precious if there wasn't an end. The end is inevitable. No matter who you are, what you are, or what you claim to be, all things come to an end." A Walking Dead fanfic, one that will incorporate the TV show and comics.


**PROLOUGE**

**Thursday, September 23****rd****, 2010** – Diary Entry #137  
Life wouldn't be so precious if there wasn't an end. The end is inevitable. No matter who you are, what you are, or what you claim to be, all things come to an end. Some endings are more so bitter, more so than what people would like to admit. The meaning of life is defined by how you lived your life every single day, how you cherished it, and what lasting impression you'd end up leaving for people to remember you by. Perhaps an adored scholar? A doctor? A speaker? A restaurant owner? No matter what you did from your day to day life, no matter what occupation put food on the tables, it didn't matter in the final moments of your life when you're taking your last breath.

Many people go through life wondering what life truly is about, but don't go out and do the research as to what life truly is about. Sure, you have your general answers, answers that your parents heard growing up, passed on to a new generation, and so on and so forth, but many still pondered if that was it? The core of the earth is a fire pit, undiscovered territory because it's unable to be reached, right? They, the scientists, say that you'd be crushed 1/10th of the way in. It's unreachable, unattainable, but you can still imagine what it's like there, correct? What if people found a way to travel to earth's core?

The reason I'm asking you this is to think. Think of how many things so called experts have said that things can't be done or won't ever be a part of our future but have become an everyday item. Computers, cell phones, laptops, etcetera. The list truly goes on.

What happens if one day, your everyday life is turned upside down? Ripped from beneath your feet in an instant? Your entire world uprooted and you're just an empty, spineless shell of your former self. The only remote thing close enough to sanity is the outdoors, but even then the once beautiful sky filled with clouds and birds flying among the large palate is now a daunting place, a place where you want to be, but at the same time don't.

Death used to be a bitter and painful but sweet, satisfying thing. Death was a cessation to life. It's the pinnacle per say because in those final moments people remember what you did and what type of person you were and the lasting impression you'd leave on their lives. I don't mean to sound like a broken record here, but a point I want to make here is make your time on earth memorable. Don't live a life of regret and lie there on your death bed wishing you would've done something more meaningful.

In late September 2010, scientists from around the world forged together to create some combatant against a vigorous virus they had "accidently" formulated together. After extensive testing on various test subjects like rats, they brought a few human subjects into the mix. At first things went fine, that is until the first subject passed away and came back to life as a cannibalistic shell of their former self. No defense mechanism, no rational thoughts, nothing. When you die, unless you're shot in the brain, you'll come back as a walker. A zombie. There's no cure, no reasoning as to why it all happened…

I'm writing this final sentence in my diary before I head off with my sister for Atlanta. We've heard that there's some survival camps being set up along with the Red Cross and military action is also coming in to play. So far, it's our best bet. Our neighbors, the ones that have remained at home anyway are also heading out for Atlanta. I don't know what's to be expected, seeing as this just hit all of Georgia in the last week. Hospitals became flooded with cases, clinics were wall to wall filled with sick, infected people, and soon the news caught wind of everything. No matter what happens, all I want is to survive this or at least one day wake up and have this all be a horrific nightmare.

May God be with us all.  
_- Violet._

**So, how's this story sound so far? The first chapter into this story will be up in the next few days, I'm trying to make it as lengthy as possible and trying to be a bit different compared to other Walking Dead fanfics. I'll be incorporating the comics and the TV show into this, so it's going to be quite an eventful fanfic that I hope everyone enjoys.**

**As for my other fanfics, those are on hold due to losing interest in them, but also having an itch to rewrite each one. Not sure if I'll do that, but it just depends. Stay tuned!**


End file.
